I Always Was A Little Stupid
by Word Mage
Summary: Hermione wakes up one day to find a five lined note in place of a husband. Hurt and betrayed, she lays out her feelings in a note much longer than five lines.


So then, I suppose that this is it. Not even a kiss good-bye? I thought you loved me more than this. I obviously thought wrong. Have I really been that blind? How could I have not noticed any of these so called 'obvious' signs? That is what you call them, isn't it? 'Obvious'. Evidently they weren't obvious enough, for me, your stupid wife, to notice.

Or maybe I was just too bloody happy to notice anything. When I think about it, really think about it, what we had really is every woman's dream. No children, no sex, no love, and husband never at home, we sure had a good thing going. And to top it all off, this wonderful little note! Five little lines, that sums everything up nicely! There will certainly be no sleepless nights for me, no anxiety ridden days, no over-analysing of our relationship. The words 'what went wrong?' and 'could I have done something to save us?' will never cross my mind.

You know what really satisfies me? The fact that you left me with this house that used to be ours, along with whatever financial issues we had created in our short term of husband and wife, man, that sure does make my day! Struggling to make ends meet gives a woman such a feeling of self-reliance, the exhilaration of impending bankruptcy is the greatest adrenaline rush ever! (Much more fun than riding around on that silly little broomstick- it's also better than flying around a Quidditch pitch!)

If you were here, you would shake your head and mutter 'stupid'. Maybe I really am stupid. Married for three years, and all I ever did was **love you**. Was I not good enough in bed for you? Is that the reason you ran off with that wonderful little 'sex kitten'? But wait, that's what you used to call **me**! This is when you would say that you were only joking, and I would retort that three years is an awfully long time to joke around.

Who am I kidding? Everything is just a big, stupid joke for you. The idea of marriage, the idea of love, the very idea of a **family** is laughable! If I had known that the reason your face was always frozen in perpetual happiness was the fact that I would ever **dare **to love you, and maybe even 'save you from your solitude', then I would never have accepted your ridiculous proposal, walked down that infernal aisle, said the blasted vows that I spent **hours** writing, just to be sure that they were befitting of you, my **prince**.

That is what I called you, isn't it? Why bother asking you, you couldn't even remember that, whoops, you just happen to be **married**! If my memory serves, I did call you my prince, you who rescued me from the big, lonesome tower that was my life. And then you said that I was the best thing that had ever happened to you, that you would love me forever, and that you couldn't live without me.

But lucky for you, you forgot all of that, and assumed that you were free to chase after the nearest thing with a pair of legs and breasts. I assume that she is much prettier than me, naturally. I would even go so far to assume that she is drop dead **gorgeous**! I know for sure that her hair is blonde, even as a married man you always had an eye for the blondes. You assured me that only I could truly satisfy you, but I suppose that we both know that you were lying ruthlessly to me.

Well, I am glad that you've up and left me. I no longer need worry about where you are or when you'll be home, because the answer is so plain to me now. Never. You are never coming back.

This gives me more free time. More independence. More time to work on that book I've been threatening to write. More time to sit in silence, and remember you. Remember the husband who used to love me, who thought I was special, who cared for me, who actually wanted me.

I apologise for my melodrama. It may be hard for you to understand, but it is not exactly every day that the love of my life leaves me, with no more explanation that a five lined note.

_Sorry, but I have to go  
You should have seen this coming  
The signs were so obvious!  
Then again, you always were a little stupid  
I Loved You, Ron_

I should have seen this coming. I could have seen this coming, if I weren't so bloody stupid. I would have seen it coming, if you had ever been around for long enough for me to notice anything. How cruel of me, I understand that you required to 'work long hours' just to 'put food in my belly'. Little did I know that by 'Long Hours' you meant some curvy blonde goddess, and boy, did you ever work her!

And I, unlike you, am not a cold, unfeeling bastard. I am not allowed the luxury of just letting go, and moving on.

I still love you Ron.

And I will love you until the day I die.

As much as it may hurt you to hear that, and as much as it hurts me to say it, I am unable to turn my back on you. Come back to me, I beg of you. Come back, and I will take you back. Take as many mistresses as you want, sleep around, but please, please Ron, come back.

I at least deserve a proper good-bye.


End file.
